A Change of Heart Repost
by Yo's Subordinate
Summary: Having a child turns one’s world upside down, but in Hiei’s case, it seems to be for the best because well…he has had a change of heart about certain things, or more like Touya, in his life. 1shot. Mpreg. Hi/Tou. R&R. M to be safe.


Dis/claimer: I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, its worlds, or its characters because the brilliant Yoshihiro Togashi-sama has that sole right to claim, but the poem _A Change of Heart_ and the baby Kodou **ARE** mine. No stealing them! Or else…  
Dedication: To the anonymous reviewer **HieiGirl** for requesting a HieixTouya mpreg from me. And I guess it can be a Valentine's Day present to you guys, too, since tomorrow is the dreadful day…  
Summary: Having a child turns one's world upside down, but in Hiei's case, it seems to be for the best because well…he has had a change of heart about certain things, or more like Touya, in his life.  
Warning(s): Hiei's POV. OOCness. Heavy implications of male pregnancy, shounen-ai, and yaoi. A bit of fluff. Light profanity.  
Rating: M (to be safe)  
A/N: YAY! I finally got this request finished, and I actually like the outcome for once. I hope you do too!

_**AN2 + Edit: 'Ello. I'm reposting this for my challenge Hiei/Touya fanfic100 challenge at livejournal…**_

---

**A Change of Heart**  
By Yodai Hiro on 2.13.07

_***Being reposted under the new name Ainohimitsu on 9.22.09***_

---

I wake up in the dark, feeling a familiar coolness near me, but there is a new, smaller warmth between us. I know that I have no reason to worry because these beings are Touya and our child. Shouldn't I feel strange right now, though? Shouldn't I feel something other than peacefulness after giving birth to our daughter?

I'm not really sure, but at this moment I can't seem to find the energy to care. I'm still tired and sore from yesterday's events…

I pull that new, smaller warmth into my arms, so I can be closer to Touya. Even though the ice master still slumbers, he wraps his arms around me pulling me to him, and I let out a soft sigh.

Closing my eyes, kissing the child's temple, and settling in the ice master's arms, I begin to reflect on how much I, Hiei, the fearless wielder of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, have changed in just one day…and perhaps how much I will change in the years to come…

_All my rage melts away  
When I remember why  
You're in my arms today_

_All my hate seems to die  
When I remember how  
I came to hear your cry_

The child's cry reaches my ears, making me realize I fell asleep again.

"Hush, child…" I whisper holding the baby closer to my chest.

She becomes quiet with that soft command, but I know she is not happy with me because her big blue eyes darken to a stormy gray as she looks up at me, admonishing me for daring to give her orders. I can't help but chuckle at this because she seems so much like me in that instant…

Her wild raven hair doesn't help to convince otherwise either.

"Quit torturing her, Hiei." Touya's amused, soft voice startles me.

"Why would I torture my child? I was merely showing her who has the pants on around here…" I grumble feeling the ice master reluctantly release me and sit up beside me.

The baby is now looking at her other father with hope in her beguiling eyes…hope that Touya will give her what she wants.

"And you do?" Touya smirks gently taking the child from me. "I believe that would be me, my little shadow flame."

I growl at him, but he only laughs lightly and kisses my nose.

"Don't make me bite you, fool." I threaten, giving him my best glare.

"I think I would like that too much, grouch." Touya retorts, sounding too amused if you ask me.

"Go feed the brat, and let me sleep some more." I order gruffly, turning my back to him, so that I am now lying on my side.

Touya chuckles, but he acquiesces to my demand because I feel him rise completely from our bed and then hear him shut our bedroom door.

I find myself smiling now.

There was a time I really hated the ice master…a time when I felt so much rage toward him for being what he couldn't help being. I hated him for being an ice demon, even more than I hated him claiming me as his mate against my will.

But that all changed the first time I held our child in my arms and heard her cry yesterday…

_All my passion sets ablaze now  
As I gaze up at your father  
I think, 'Life couldn't be more wow.'_

_All my thanks goes to you, Daughter  
As I would not know such true love  
You both keep me above water_

"Hiei, your sister took the baby to bed with her, so you could rest." Touya's soft voice calls me back from sleep this time.

"She forced you to, ne?" My own slurred words still manage to come out more as a statement than an actual question.

"Yes, Hiei…now won't you look up at me? I want to see your beautiful crimson eyes…the reason I fell in love with you in the first place." The ice master whispers sensually.

"You just want sex. Leave me alone, you horny fool." I mutter turning my back to him again, not even bothering to open my eyes.

"Come now, Hiei, don't be like that. It really is a simple request…" Touya murmurs, trying to mask the smile in his voice with feigned hurt.

I groan in displeasure, but I gaze up at him, soon only to find myself breathless, because the stark desire in his dark, sapphire eyes ignites my own passion.

"That's not fair…" I find myself whispering hoarsely.

He chuckles at my response, but I'm too busy eating his delicious body with my eyes to get on to him.

A long, thick blue braid that is his hair falls over one creamy shoulder. He stands naked before me like some god…some beautiful ice lord. Wait…he is a beautiful ice lord…

"You better get in bed right now if you know what's good for you…" I threaten him with a hungry growl.

"I'm assuming your offer still stands on that bite?" Touya smirks standing above me just a little too long for my tastes.

My growl is much fiercer this time.

The ice master laughs in response, but he does what I ask.

I'm going to assume you know what happened next, for I just don't delight in voyeurs reading about my sex life…

But anyway back to the story…

I have my daughter to thank for rekindling my passion…for teaching me just how amazing life can be with her…with Touya. I know true love with them, even if I'm just figuring that out. I finally have a way to keep myself from drowning when the despair consumes me. I have them to love me…

_All my fear will be shoved  
When it's taking over  
Oh, I will rise above_

_All my shame is covered  
When ice wraps around me  
I hold my cold lover_

I'm falling fast…and if I hit solid ground, I'll hit hard. But I don't think I will land anywhere…because it feels like I'm falling through everlasting darkness.

Fear starts to take over me…filling me up from the inside out until I wake up screaming…

"Hiei, it was just a nightmare…everything's going to be alright. You're not going to fall…" Familiar, cool arms wrap around my shaking frame.

My breath slowly returns to normal as I try to rise above the fear that I am still falling. I just let Touya hold me, his ice wrapping around my soul to heal those old wounds with his gentle love…

Shame for appearing weak begins to settle inside my heart, and I can't bring myself to look at the ice master. What must he think now? I am weak to let a stupid nightmare scare me!

"Hiei, you aren't weak…" Touya whispers in my ear…almost as if he had been reading my mind.

I can't answer him right now, but I turn in his embrace, so that I can capture his lips…so that I can know those words are true…that I am not weak…

And they are…

_All my hope locks you with the key  
As you are our precious, sweet light  
You will quickly grow up to see_

_All this love feels so very right  
As I pray we will never part  
I realize the reason I fight_

I wake up yet again, but this time Touya is not near. I find myself seeking his energy to reassure myself for whatever reason…

And I find his ki strong, gentle, and cool with our daughter's bright blazing ki.

I can't help but smile, a black tear gem escaping my eye.

"She still needs a name, brother…" Yukina's quiet voice catches me off guard.

I regain my composure and turn to the side I hear her voice come from. I hide the gem in my hand beneath the sheets…I don't want my sister to see it. She might worry…

"What about Hikariko?" I ask her.

"No, her light is too great to be called 'little light'." Yukina replies.

"Let's call her Kodouaino, Hiei." I'm yet again startled by suddenly hearing Touya's voice.

I wish they would quit doing that…

"'Heartbeat of love'? It's pretty…but it's too long. If you like that name, why not just call her Kodou? It's shorter, but it won't take away from the meaning." I respond.

"Then Kodou is what we will call her." Touya states with a soft smile gazing into my tired eyes, continuing to hold our beautiful child for the entire world to see and love.

"Perfect." Yukina adds with a big smile, but soon she eyes me sternly. "I'll leave you three alone for now, but you're coming to lunch, okay?"

"We'll be there, sister." I try hard not chuckle at the sight Yukina makes when she's being authoritative.

She leaves quite satisfied with herself, and Touya is soon sitting beside me on the bed. I gaze at the sleeping infant in his arms, my eyes softening completely.

"She is your light, you know…" I direct toward Touya, my gaze not leaving my little heartbeart.

"No, Kodou is _our_ light, and she will learn that fast. But she wouldn't be here if it weren't for her grouch of a father. I certainly can't give birth to children…" Touya replies, and I find myself locked with blue orbs that are dancing with laughter.

"Shut up," I retort becoming defensive. "You were the one who got me pregnant, even after I specifically told you to fuck off. It's not my fault I get those damn cycles every century, too."

"You're going to have to watch your language around her, and there's no need to get defensive, Hiei. You didn't resist me _that_ much. And if I remember correctly, you enjoyed yourself _very_ much. Or was all that noise you made from displeasure?" Touya smirks, knowing he has me with that retort because I did enjoy myself that night…a lot.

"Oh, be quiet, fool, and get back in bed with me. I'm still exhausted because of our brat, and I don't have too much longer to rest, until _we_ have to go eat lunch." I grumble and turn my back to Touya, a yawn slipping past my lips.

He laughs again, but as always, he complies.

"Well, turn over, grouch. I can't hold you and her both if you're all the way over there." Touya complains, and for some reason, I find this hilarious, though I don't let him know that.

I am the one to comply this time, not because I do it out of the kindness of my heart, but because I want him to hold me, too. A slight smirk plays across my lips as I rest in the crook of his free arm, my head against his chest. I gaze up into his smiling blue eyes before allowing my eyes to reach our slumbering daughter.

'This is what I've fight for…this love. Let it be forever…' I silently pray, knowing that for once in my life…the gods hear me…because…

_I've had a change of heart._

---

**Owari!**


End file.
